


A Jade in the rough

by Th3gab3



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: And vice versa Lanque is tol, First Meetings, Lanque is a flirt, Lanque is my husband tbh, Love at First Sight, M/M, Poor Xefros is way too gay for this, Troll Call, What's new, Xefros is a big gay and is crushing hard, Xefros may be a jock but the boy is short, maybe an excessive use of 'okay' and 'wow'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-31 14:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Th3gab3/pseuds/Th3gab3
Summary: It wasn't surprising to Xefros to see a Jadeblood at the Tetrarch's rally, seeing as they attracted all the way from Burgundy to Indigo, but it was something special about this certain Jade that made Xefros flushed a kind of red even more red than his own blood. Wow, he seriously had it bad.(Alt. title: Xefros is Gayfros)





	1. Rally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you can thank my good friend Chicken (trans-dave-strider.tumblr.com) for this one.

The Tetrarch rally was loud, crowded, and full of excitement. 

Like always.

You have been to every single one obviously out of obligation by being a member of the revolution and the moirail of a Tetrarch. You quickly got to recognizing everyone by names, blood color, horn shape, whether they liked the Grubbles or not, ect. In time, many people began to recognize you as well, if not by name then by your close connection to a Tetrarch. You were expecting this rally to be the same as others, bringing in more recruits from nearly all blood castes as well as raising morale and to help remind everyone that their efforts weren't in vain, all that good stuff.

And you were right. For the most part, anyways.

The one outlier being  _that_ Jadeblood.

Sure, there were other Jades, that was obvious, but the moment you spotted them just hanging out by a table, cup of whatever in their hand, you paused. The way they just... _existed_ seemed unlike anything you've seen before. Their makeup done to such perfection it's hard to believe that magic wasn't involved in some way, the way their hair curved and waved in such a stylish manner, their fancy attire worn in such a tough and rebellious way, their hip jutted out with one hand resting on it. Gog, it was almost too much for your poor bloodpusher to take, a small blush adorning you face as you stared and admired.

And then they flipped their hair out of the way like some cliche TV hottie and it was like the world slowed down as they did because  _holy shit was you were absolutely flushed for this stranger_. If the blush you had before was a small stream, this one was a flood nearly painting your whole face dark red as your jaw dropped open along with the (thankfully empty) cup in your now slack hand. They took a long drink from their cup and  _holy shit they're looking at you okay play it cool play it co-oh m **Y GOG THEY'RE SMIRKING AND THEY JUST WINKED OKAY UH WOW IS IT HOT IN HERE OR IS IT JUST THEM AHAHAHA.**_

"....fros? Xefroooos? Buddy, Alternia to Xefros Tritoh!" You shook your head as Dammek, your moirail and one of the previously mentioned Tetrarchs, waved a hand in front of you. Blinking, you watched as the Jadeblood walked away. "Yo, you okay dude?" Remembering the other person who you had a flush crush on, which now seemed like a little barkbeast crush, you turned toward him and tried to play it off.

"S-sorry Tetrarch, I got a bit distracted, hehe." You smiled sheepishly as he cocked his head, looking to where you were staring just a moment before. After a while he shrugged and turned back to you.

"Anyways, we're going to be starting the speech soon. See you out in the crowd."

"Yeah, see ya." You waved to his retreating form as he headed onstage with the other leaders. You searched around for the mystery Jade, but couldn't find hide nor luscious hair of them before the leaders called everyone in. Oh well, with any luck, you could find them after the rally. Hopefully.

 

 

Almost an hour later of introductions for the new recruits, morale chanting, and planning later, you sat up and stretched. Looking around, you saw Dammek hopping off the stage and talking with another one of the Tetrarchs, Elwurd you think she went by. Heading towards him, someone bumped into you and you exchanged quick apologies. Watching them walk away, you saw their skirt was colored a deep green, reminding you of something, but your not exactly sure...the mystery Jade! They nearly slipped your mind as your were so focused on the rally and how energetic the Tetrarchs seemed over a new advancement or tool they had, you can't remember exactly what it was.

"Yo, you ready to go Xefros?" Dammek was by your side, hands in his hoodie pocket. He wore his shades pretty much everywhere you noticed, even though the lighting of this hideout wasn't exactly, well...light. Shaking the thought from your mind, you declined.

"There was actually something I was gonna check up on, i-if you don't mind." 

"Was this the same thing that distracted you earlier?" He asked, not exactly accusatory, just curious. "Eh, whatever. Go ahead, I'll talk to you later dude."

He seemed distracted himself, but you just said a quick goodbye as you began your search for the Jade. You'll ask him about it later. The crowd was dwindling, which would make it easier to search...if they hadn't already left. Before you could worry yourself with similar thoughts like that, you heard a whistle from behind you. Turning around, your eyes widened as you saw the mystery Jade leaning up against a wall and  _staring right at you with that smirk from before okay okay just play it cool you got this_.

"Uhhhh..."  _Freaking. **Smooth.**_

They let out a silent chuckle as they lifted a hand, beckoning you forward with one finger and  _ooohh boy that's valid._ You nod shakily and walk towards them, a blush most definitely taking up most of if not all your face. 

"Xefros Tritoh, right?" They said, your name rolling off their tongue like it was a piece of candy, voice smoother than churned lusus milk, holding a hint of some kinda accent. It was deep, but not in a growling way like Dammeks, more like a radio talk-show host or an R&B band singer and _wow_ did it make you melt.

"Y-yeah, him. I-I-I mean yeah. Th-that's me. Xefros." You stammer, holding out your hand. They take it and  _okay they just kissed it alright and okay wow they winked at you again **ahahah wow thanks.**_

"I'm Lanque. Lanque Bombyx, but you," Lanque smiled, showing off two fangs ( _nice nice nice nice nice_ ) before suddenly switching your positions, you up against the wall while they loom above you ( ** _NICE NICE NICE NICE NICE_** ). "Can call me anytime." They finished, dragging their hand up your arm and tilting your chin up. "Not gonna lie, been eyein' you since you walked in, cutie. So imagine how pleasantly surprised I was to see you ogling me while blushing all adorable like that."

You open your mouth to say something, but all that comes out of you is a shaky giggle and a sigh. You just swooned.  _Swooned_. How much more cliche can this get?

"Aw, what's the matter? No need to be shy. After all, I don't bite." Lanque says before smiling very deliberately showing off those wonderfully sharp fangs. "I'll cut to the chase and stop toyin' with you. Number, handle, something else?"

"Y-yes! Uhm, I m-mean. Uh. All. All th-those. Yeah." You pull out your palmhusk with a shaky hand as they do the same and you two exchange contacts.

"Perfect. So, see you around Xeffy?"

"Yeah. S-see you around, Lanque." They leave and once your sure they're gone, you slide to the ground, holding your head in your hands because  ** _WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW YOU ARE SO FLUSHED RIGHT NOW IT SHOULD BE CONSIDERED A MEDICAL EMERGENCY SOMEONE CALL THE HOSPITAL TO GET ALL OF THESE FLUTTERBUGS OUT OF YOUR STOMACH AHAHAHAHA._** You do finally leave, blush still burning your face to lovey dovey Burgundy ashes and before you know it you're at home and screaming into a couch pillow because  ** _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A TROLL LIKES YOU!! AND THEY'RE HOT!! THEY THINK YOU'RE CUTE!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHA!!_**

When you were quite done, you noticed a buzzing in your pocket. Quickly grabbing your palmhusk, you see that it's Dammek, not Lanque, who's messaging you. Taking some deep breaths and getting a drink of water to calm down, you open up Rebelgram and talk to him.

 

 **TD:** Yo, Xefros. How were we up there huh? Pretty dang great huh? This revolution is going places, I can feel it.  
**TD:** Also, what were you taking care of back there? Seemed pretty important if how impatient you looked was anything to go by.  
**XT:** oh, sorry tetrarch! i was just talking to someone who caught my eye is all X:)  
**TD:** Okay. Which someone?  
**XT:** one of the new trolls! they called themself lanque and  
**TD:**....and? I know em, we've been buddies for a while.  
**XT:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA DAMMEK DAMMEK IM SORRY I JUST  
**XT:** PLEASE LET ME GUSH HERE REAL QUICK   
**TD:** I mean it says you're already typing but go ahead.  
**XT:** THEY'RE JUST SO AMAZING AND PERFECT AND IM SO FLUSHED!!!!

You continued like this for a while, Dammek letting you ramble and ramble until you finally lost your steam and settled down.

 **TD:** It was fun to listen, or read, as you went on and on but I'm feeling pretty tired right now. Gonna hit the slime. Talk to ya tomorrow.  
**XT:** oh. okay! sorry for just taking up all the talking i was just really Xcited!! XXD  
**TD:** It's chill. You sure sounded happy.  
**XT:** ya!! X:D  
**XT:** oh ya! you guys were great up there! i bet one day trizza will join just for the amount of hype one of those rallies has haha

Your husk rumbled again, showing a notification for Lanque! You immediately tap it and start talking to them.

 **LB:** ~Hey there cutie. Hope I didn't catch you a bad time?~  
**XT:** no you're good!! how are you? X:)  
**LB:** ~Gog, even over text you are just so adorable, ain't you? I'm doing fine.~  
**XT:** aaaaa!! you're making me blush again!! you're such a flirt you know?  
**XT:** also, what are your pronouns? i wasn't sure cuz you're a jadeblood and all but you looked androgynous, so i just wanted to be on the safe side X:o  
**LB:** ~Thanques for asqueing! He/him, please. And yours, if I may asque?~  
**XT:** he/him as well! also really?? X:O  
**LB:** ~Yep! I'm probably the only guy Jadeblood, heheh. Wonder if that's grounds for culling. Hope not!~  
**XT:** ya me too! XXD  
**LB:** ~Anyways, how did you join this rebellion? A couple of my Jade friends told me about it and I decided to cheque it out. I've hated Trizza and that huge drone army of hers for most of my life, watching over all of us, no privacy, it makes me sique! Hate that stupid birthright of hers, hate it all.~  
**LB:** ~Ugh, sorry, I'm getting off traque. If I had a million years to live, I would probably spend most of them going on and on about nothing at all, heheh.~  
**XT:** you're fine!!  
**XT:** you're very fine X;) if you were to ramble for years and years, i would love to spend all of those years listening  
**LB:** ~Oh you're too sweet.~  
**XT:** i joined the rebellion because of tetrarch dammek. we are moirails and i wanted to help him in any way i could! X:D  
**LB:** ~Dammeque was the Tetrarch wearing the hoodie and glasses even though he was indoors right?~  
**XT:** ya!! XXD  
**XT:** says its to keep up his aesthetic X:P

 

You two kept talking until dawn started breaking, when you both finally decided to sleep, but not before wishing each other well in the most flirtiest way possible. You climbed into the recuperacoon, sleep taking you with a big smile on your face. You feel like...no, you know this is the start to an amazing relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dammek doesnt have a got damn typing quirk cuz i was too tired to think of one for him
> 
> Lanque's quirk goes like this: ~Tildes at the beginning and end of sentences because they looque fancy and he's extra and any words that end in k or ck have the k/ck replaced with que because, again, he's an extra gay. And that's his quirque.~
> 
> expect the next chapter hopefully soonish, feat. joey and daraya
> 
> also please follow me on @ nazi-killing-gizmo.tumblr.com and give me validation pwease thanks uwu


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alt. title for this chapter: reunited,,,and it feels so good,,,!!!
> 
> aka they actually say they're dating now instead of just flirting for one thousand years

Too close. Way,  _way_ too close.

If it wasn't for Joey Claires quick thinking and desire to help out someone she had just met, you might've died! Currently you were rushing on lususback to the neighborhood of a friend, hoping she could help. She was apart of the revolution as well and, like you, had a close connection to a Tetrarch. If you weren't mistaken, they were matesprits-close ones at that-so they should definitely have a backup plan now that one of the Tetrarchs were gone.

Dammek...gog, even though Joey hates his guts and has made very good points on how actually bad he's been to you, you just can't shake the immense fear and worry you have for him. It's a complicated mess of emotions that you aren't prepared to deal with right now, especially with everything that's been happening in the past hour or so. The rhythmic thumping of Dammeks lusus (Joey had named him Cornibuster. You aren't sure what a Cornibuster is.) helps calm you, as does the presence of Zoosmell riding alongside you on Dammeks hoverpad. You reassure yourself that you just need to have faith and do your best. The Tetrarch has been testing you for something like this the whole time, right?

You sigh heavily, thoughts of Dammek and his treatment clouding your already troubled and busy mind again. Joey turns around to look at you, and you give her a (hopefully) reassuring smile. She smiles back and reaches for your hand, giving it a comforting squeeze. A common pale gesture, but it makes you blush a little as she turns back around, looking around for any civilization. It's been a nearly empty expanse for the past mile or so, save for some foliage and an odd shack. Needless to say, your neighborhood, or what is now left of it, is pretty out of the way. You think you two have plenty of time to get to your destination, but it's still hard to tell seeing as the panic and rush to get out of your hive and somewhere safe kinda messed with your perception of how much time had passed. 

To think just a wipe (or an Earth 'week', Joey had considered it) ago you were at a rally and flirting with Lanque...

"There! Is that your friend's...hive...complex?" Joey was pointing to a neighborhood as you struggled, and failed, to not laugh at her attempt to guess at your species terminology. 

"You mean a neighborhood? Yeah, we're here." You said once you got your laughing under control.

"Of course the one time I think that there's something different between us I get it wrong." She says, before laughing a little herself. "At least we made it. Not sure how long I was gonna be able to deal with another mile of grass." Guiding Cornibuster to your friends hive, you counted your blessings as no one was out and about to see Joey. You would have to think of some sort of disguise for her. You knocked on the door, praying that she was home.

"Hello? It's me, Xefros. There's been a problem and uh...I have a friend who needs help." You here some rustling in the hive, but it quiets down. Maybe she heard what had happened back at your home and was on guard. You decide to use the emergency code phrase. "A quadrant of mine has fallen out, I think you might know them?"

You hear the door unlock and it suddenly swings open, stepping back so you don't get hit. Daraya has a wild look on her face, far removed from her usual 'bored-with-literally-everything' resting face. Stepping out a bit, she looks left and right before looking back to you...and then does a double take as she registers Joey. They share awkward waves as she looks up and sees the lusii. Looking around again, she steps out completely, wordlessly opening a gate to the rear lawn ring of her hive for the lusii to stay. Walking back to the entrance, she motions for you two to come in. After you are both in, Daraya joins you and closing the door, locking it before pressing her ear up against it. Minutes pass like sweeps before she decides it to be safe, slowly turning towards you with that same wild look on her face.

"Xefros Tritoh, what in the actual  _hell_ is going on."

Before you can get a word out, you hear a voice that sounds so familiar and so wonderful to hear right now, even if it is laced with worry and far removed than how you've ever heard it.

" _Xeffy?!_ "

"Lan-oof!"

Before you can even react, you're scooped up into a back breaking hug and lifted up into the air somewhat, Lanque holding you close as though you would disintegrate if he let go, sobbing as he spoke too quickly for you to understand. Something about being worried out of his thinkpan and practically dying with how stressed and anxious he was. 

"Lanque! Jegus, put the poor kid down, you're gonna crush him!" You were deposited safely on the ground, Lanque's arms still on your shoulders. Gaining your bearings, you looked at him and  _oh gog_. He looked like an utter trainwreck. His makeup was smeared and ruined, his clothes disheveled through stress and not in any desire to be fashionable, but worst of all, the look on his face tore your bloodpusher into a thousand tiny pieces.

"S-sorry...I was just so w-worried that... _that_..." He can't even finish the sentence. You hug him tightly, his arms wrapping around you again. You pat his back as he calms down, heaving with sobs and hiccuping occasionally.

Eventually, everyone calms down and you all sit around in the living room. You explain the current situation as best you can, with some help from Joey. The general idea isn't lost on them and seem to accept the fact that there is now an Alien among them quite smoothly.

"Well in any case, the next course of action is obvious. I'm gonna call up Elwurd, see what she makes of this situation and then come up with a plan. Luckily, I already got one." You always appreciated Daraya. Calm, cool, collected, always ready to bounce back from a bad situation, and never without at least six hundred and twelve backup plans. "She rounds up the other Tets as well as every member of our rebellion and we begin searching for other survivors from the attack on your neighborhood, Xefros. After that, we find out if our 'glorious empress' knew of any of Tetrarch Dammek's plan while finding out what the hell his plan was. Easy gog-damned peasy."

There was a general agreement, so you breathed easier.

Just gotta have faith.

Dawn was breaking and the slight rays of the sun reminded you of just how  _exhausted_ this entire thing has left you. Daraya had some extra recuperacoons, thankfully, and after yet another cultural difference with Joey ("You all sleep in slime?" "...and you  _don't?_ "), you're able to finally take a break from what feels like the start of a very,  _very_ , long nightmare.

 

 

The next night, after everyone has rested up and are out and about, Daraya informs that Tetrarch Elwurd has received her message and is coming over soon, so all you need to do is sit tight, which is a very welcome change from yesterday. You have a nice meal and you all enjoy watching Joey gorge herself on troll cuisine with no hesitation, saying her "overwhelming hunger has taken over any capacity to care about what she is shoving down her gullet." It's relaxing to just decompress after running for your life and you feel so relaxed, in fact, that you nearly doze off to sleep before Lanque, wonderful, handsome,  _perfect_ Lanque is trying to get your attention.

"Hi Lanque. How are you feeling?" You ask, soft smile on your face as you sit up and get lost in his eyes like you always do when talking to him face to face.

"Better, much better, now that you're here." He certainly looks better, make up done again and looking majestic as always. His face is creased into a content peace, which looks so great on him, you want to do everything in your power to make sure he always looks like that. "...I'm sorry about what happened. Must be a lot to take in, if your story with the Alien Joey is anything to go by."

"Hehe, yeah..." He holds your hand, squeezing it and rubbing his thumb over a knuckle. "So why are you here? It's awful convenient, not that I'm complaining."

"After hearing the news that your home was attacked, I was sent into a panic. I sought company and Daraya was close to my hive. She took me in and let me freak out in her home. She's a pretty good listener, makes some pristine tea as well." He took in a breath, leaning in close and resting his forehead against yours. "Of course, I'm not just here to make small talk...I did want to discuss something much more important, before I lose the chance." You take his free hand into yours, holding them close.

"I'm listening. I'll always listen to you, my lovely Lanque." It's his turn to swoon, a big goofy smile on his face that makes you blush.

"I've enjoyed your company, enjoyed flirting with you, enjoyed just...every second of what we've had together. I want to give what we have an actual name. I want to take it just beyond this flirty, wink-at-each-other-from-across-the-room, hold hands and embrace each other kind of game." He leans back and looks you in the eye with a look of pure happiness, determination, and love. "Xefros Tritoh, will you be my matesprit?"

A thousand things flash across your mind when you open your mouth to speak. Some flirty and cheesy like 'I thought you'd never ask.' Or something similar to what he did, like 'of course I will Lanque Bombyx.'

But the only thing that comes out of your mouth is a very happy "Yes." before you crash into him in a loving and extremely red hug. He returns it in kind, happiness radiating from both of you like incinerating, burning heat from the sun.

You both look each other in eyes, a shared thought between you, respective red and green blushes painted on both your faces. You lean in slowly, ever so slowly and you can feel his breath on your lips and he so close and...

" _Ahem._ " You both freeze, remembering that you have an audience. Turning your head slowly, you see the other two on the couch parallel to yours. Daraya isn't even looking at you two, busy reading a book while Joey, surprisingly, was watching with rapt interest. "I guess my hive is just the place for quadrants to be filled huh? You guys are like, the tenth couple to confess red feelings. The other twenty were all black as night, hehehe."

You both break the embrace and mumble awkward apologies, brushing invisible strands of hair out of the way and suddenly being interested in her wallpaper. She cackles, throwing her head back.

"Get a block you two, go ahead." Smiling gratefully, you take Lanques hand in yours and lead him to a guest block, where you two pick up where you left off. You two only part from each other's loving embraces when Elwurd arrives and even then, you two are glued to each other.

After some more quick explanations and preparations, you head out on the next leg of this adventure. It'll be filled with peril, fear, danger, and by the end, you're sure you'll be left perpetually exhausted, but you forge on anyways, because at the very least, you won't go it alone.

You smile once more, remembering the rally, and the one Jade in the rough that caught your eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter wasn't actually supposed to be this long??? I just sorta rolled with it lmao,,,but here we are!! Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> leave some comments??? pwease UwU


End file.
